


Disorderly Conduct

by White Aster (white_aster)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Authority Figures, Blow Job, M/M, Masturbation, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-31
Updated: 2006-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_aster/pseuds/White%20Aster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale stared at Heat, then turned his head to look at Cielo.  "Are you two actually suggesting--"</p><p>"To bribe you with sexual favors?" Cielo nuzzled into Gale's neck in a way that was highly...disturbing.  "Oh yeah, man.  Definitely."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disorderly Conduct

"Ready?"

"Nah, nah, wait a minute. Let me fix my wheel here...."

Gale tried to ignore it. Really, he did. He told himself that it was the pipes, or a truck outside, or the sound of some drunken frat prank out on the quad.

"Okay, ready, set, GO!" *thumpthumpthumpwhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrr*

Gale contemplated pulling the pillow over his head. It was cold in his room, after all. And if he didn't hear it he wouldn't have to get out of bed, right? Unfortunately, what he wasn't hearing was getting louder.

"Dude! That is so cheatingAAaagh!" *THUNKscraaaaapeCLUNK* "Interference!"

"Oh, stuff it, that was totally a legal move. Go again?"

"Sure." *thunkwhiiirthunkwhiiirthunkwhiiir*

"Go down George's hall this time," Gale muttered into his pillow.

"ReadysetGO!" *thumpthumpthumpwhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrr*

"Cheating! I wasn't ready, you fuckwad!"

"Tooo bad, man!" *thumpthumpwhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir*

Gale twitched, throwing off the covers and stalking over to the door to jerk it open. The light from the hallway stabbed into his eyes as Cielo flew past in a whirr of office chair and flying dreadlocks, his arms raised in triumph as he thumped into the wall at the end of the hall. "For the win! Woohoo!"

"You are a fucking cheater, Ciel-uh oh, hey Gale, how's it going?" Heat slid by at a more sedate pace to land a kick at Cielo's shin before stopping himself with a foot to the wall. Cielo yelped and nearly overbalanced off his chair, punching Heat in the arm.

"Do you two know what time it is?" Gale didn't even have to fake the icy tone. His feet were freezing. He had a suspicion that Residence had shut off the heat a few days early again, like they had last year, the cheapskates.

"Uhm...morning? Sometime?" Cielo twirled in his chair, head draped back so his dreadlocks nearly brushed the floor, his grin familiar and over-caffeinated.

"It is nearly two in the morning, and this counts as disorderly conduct in the halls. So, should I add to your pile of citations or will confiscating your desk chairs...again...suffice?"

"Aaaw, man, give us a break, huh?"

"Yeah," Heat said. "Exam week's over now, Mr. Resident Assistant, sir. You can, you know...unclench."

"Dude, there's like, no one left. You can't even bring out the 'everyone is studying'"--this was accompanied by Cielo's best Gale impression, complete with frowny brow and downturned mouth-- "excuse."

Gale could feel a headache starting right behind his left eye. "That is not an excuse to...nevermind." Gale stepped out of his doorway. "Get in here. Both of you."

Cielo twirled in his chair. "Gale, man, so forward!"

"And both of us, too," Heat added. "Kinky."

Gale ignored them. "I don't trust either of you to not make more trouble while I write you up. In."

"Fine, fine." Cielo sighed, managing to look like a scolded puppy with drooping ears. Gale wasn't fooled one bit.

"Don't leave those in the middle of the hall. Push them up against the wall."

Heat looked at him. "There's no one else HERE--"

"Now, Heat. It's late."

"Oh, fine." He muttered something choice about anal-retentive RAs that Gale chose to ignore as he and Cielo traded long-suffering looks and pushed their racing chairs against the wall. Cielo gave his a congratulatory pat before letting go.

In Gale's room, Heat dropped into Gale's desk chair, looking around. "Wow. Posh digs. And clean."

"No kidding. Our double isn't this big." Cielo eyed the complete unclutter that was Gale's room. "Gale, I'm not sure if ya noticed, but someone came in and stole all your stuff, man."

"Just because I choose not to live in a pig's sty like SOME people. There are things called drawers and closets, which are made to HOLD things other than petrified pizza boxes, which, I might add, had better be out of your room before you leave for break." Gale glared at them both indiscriminately.

"Yeah, yeah, we cleaned up," Heat said, elbow on the desk and head propped on his hand while Gale went through his drawer looking for a citation form. "Mostly."

Gale frowned at him. Heat smirked. Gale slapped two forms down on the desk and reached for a pen.

"Heh, I love seeing that little vein in your temple pop out like that," Heat said, poking at said vein with one finger. Gale swatted his hand away and started filling in the form.

"And when he gets really mad, he gets that tic in his left eye...." Cielo leaned over Heat's shoulder, arms crossed across the back of the chair. "It's so cute!"

"Yeah...." Heat leaned back and whispered something to Cielo too low for Gale to hear. He looked up suspiciously when Cielo whispered back. They both looked at him innocently, smiling.

That couldn't be a good sign. Gale went back to the business of filling out forms so that he could get the two of them out of his room as quickly as possible. Perhaps he could lock them in their room until morning. It might be an overextension of his authority, but no jury would ever convict him....

Heat leaned closer. "Hey. You've got to be tired of writing those things. Why don't you give us a break, hmm?"

"Yeah! We promise not to do it again. We're reaaaally sorry. Right, Heat?"

"Right. See?" They were probably going for contrite, but neither of them could be contrite if their lives depended on it, so they only succeeded in looking exaggeratedly hangdog.

Gale rolled his eyes. "As attempts to escape punishment go, that was rather pathetic." His pen chose just that moment to run out of ink. He sighed and reached for another one.

"Aw, man, c'mon." Gale started a bit as Cielo's arms came around his waist. He hadn't registered that Cielo was behind him. Gale blamed still being half asleep. Cielo was only wearing a tank top and pajama pants, but he was warm against Gale's back, his breath hot and moist against Gale's shoulderblade. "Can't ya give us some slack? Pretty please? We'll make it worth you're while."

Gale stopped in the middle of trying to shrug Cielo off to turn and look at him incredulously. "Make it worth my WHILE?"

Cielo's grin was way too bright for 2AM. "Yeah! You know, good old barter system?"

"With blowjobs," Heat added.

Gale stared at him, then turned his head to look at Cielo. "Are you two actually suggesting--"

"To bribe you with sexual favors?" Cielo nuzzled into Gale's neck in a way that was highly...disturbing. "Oh yeah, man. Definitely."

Gale's mind clicked into action. Well. There WAS a rumor going around about Cielo and Heat being a bit more than friends, but this was...this was totally different. It sounded like they BOTH were offering and really, the very idea of such a thing was highly inappropriate, not to mention the added inappropritateness of Gale's own position as their R.A. and there was another perfectly logical reason for their actions and...and Cielo was NIBBLING on his EAR.

Gale pulled away, stepping over towards the opposite side of the room, keeping both of them in view. Cielo looked a bit disappointed but relatively undaunted. Heat hadn't moved from his seat at the desk, still watching both of them with a smirk on his lips. Gale narrowed his eyes. "You two are bluffing."

"Bluffing?" Cielo sounded almost INDIGNANT. "Bluffing, he says! Did ya hear that?"

"Mmm hmm." Heat shook his head. "So sad. Young people have no trust these days."

"Heh." Cielo's eyes did a slow and highly insolent circuit down and then back up Gale's body. "Not to mention he evidently don't look in the mirror."

Gale was suddenly VERY much aware that he was standing there in only his boxer shorts. He was the least clothed person in the room, actually. He refused to grant them the advantage. "Your attempt to distract me won't work. You're still getting written up." That would require finishing the forms, though. And he'd have to get close to both of them to do that. And that was a...disturbing prospect, for some reason. But not an insurmountable one. Gale strode back to the desk and leaned over Heat to pluck a new pen out of the penholder.

Heat's hand materialized on his hip. Gale looked down at him, annoyed, and Heat was suddenly very close. Inches away, in fact. And. Still. Smirking. "Who said that we were bluffing, hm?"

"Because," Gale said carefully, "you know that were you actually serious, that I would write you both up for sexual harassment before you could blink."

Threats never did work on Heat, though. "That's only if you don't take us up on it, eh?"

"Bluffing," Gale said, eyes meeting Heat's.

Heat squeezed his hip, voice quite inappropriately soft and intimate. "Try me."

Gale's eyes narrowed, his chin lifting. He was tired and annoyed with these games and opened his mouth to say so. "I have no need to--nnn!" That was as far as he got, though, because while he was watching Heat's face, Heat's hand had slid from his hip to stroke him through his boxers.

Gale tried to say something outraged about that. And about how Heat's fingers slid into the front of said boxers and stroked over him AGAIN, warm and knowing. By the time he managed to get anything but "nnghcka!" out, though, he was already getting hard, and he would have felt like a hypocrite.

As Cielo wrapped his arms around Gale again from behind, Gale tried to tell himself that finding this...nn...pleasant was an unavoidable response, given the...mm...attractiveness of the two men involved and...ngh...Heat's obvious experience with handling of the male anatomy.... Perfectly natural, Gale thought. Nothing to be ashamed of. And still plenty of time to act on the fact that it was a PHENOMENALLY bad idea to allow the two troublemakers this much license, if in fact they weren't still bluffing and trying to distract him....

Heat eased him out and, eyes warm with ten kinds of trouble, said, "I'll show you bluffing" before swirling a rough tongue around the head of Gale's cock.

Gale hissed in a breath and had to admit that all right, maybe, just maybe, they weren't bluffing. Well, Heat wasn't, at least. And by Cielo's warm chuckle and stroking hands and what was more likely than not Cielo's very hard cock pressing against the back of Gale's thigh, Gale deduced that Cielo probably wasn't bluffing, either. And if they weren't bluffing, then...well...a few things needed to be cleared up.... "This...isn't safe," Gale forced out, in a satisfyingly steady voice.

Gale swallowed and pushed at Heat's shoulders as Heat leaned forward again.

Heat growled a frustrated noise. "You clean?"

"Well...yes...but...."

"S'good enough for me. I trust you." Heat did another thing with his tongue that made Gale just a bit weak in the knees.

Gale squirmed a bit. "That's still not--"

"Gale, for fuck's sake, will you just let me suck you off?"

Gale was about to protest again, but there was a flurry of activity behind him, and Cielo's hand shot forward nearly into Heat's face, clutching at least three kinds of condoms that Gale could count. Heat shot him a look, but grumbled and took one in blue foil that said something about "vanilla-flavored".

Gale was mildly distracted as he watched Heat tear open the packet with his teeth. "Did you actually PLAN this?"

Cielo laughed, and Heat said, with what sounded like irritated affection, "No, he just walks around with them in his pockets all the time. Because he's a slut."

"But a useful slut!" Cielo offered. He reached around to run light fingers down Gale's side, his mouth warm and wet on Gale's neck and was that his TONGUE....?

Gale had a good comeback for that, but he never got around to it because just then Heat finished rolling the condom onto him and got down to the business of sucking. Gale wanted to tell him to wait, to move this to the bed or...or something, but Cielo was a warm support at his back, his fingers swirling over Gale's skin, his head tilted over Gale's shoulder so he could watch what Heat was doing. Heat's hands crept around Gale's ass, pulling him closer. And though Gale'd never thought about it, there was something appropriate about this happening just like this. No beds, no elaborate planning or formal acknowledgment, just...going for it. It was very much Cielo and Heat's style.

Gale was a bit alarmed at how little time it took before he was having to fight to keep from panting. Or moaning. Heat's mouth was all hot wetness, his tongue stroking demandingly as his head bobbed, his eyes looking up the line of Gale's body the whole time, something of his smirk still in them. Gale hissed, his hands twitching and one settling on Heat's head, just to steady himself.

"Mmm," Cielo murmured in his ear. "Good at that, isn't he?"

Gale had to agree, though he wouldn't admit it. He just fisted one hand lightly in Heat's hair, bright and softer than he would have expected. Heat's eyes narrowed, letting go of the base of Gale's cock in a movement that Gale was sure was supposed to mean something.

"G'won," Cielo said, voice a bit breathy. "Fuck him. He wants ya to."

Dimly, Gale remembered that there was a reason why one didn't just do that. "I don't want to choke...."

Cielo said something in reply, but Gale missed it as Heat growled and deepthroated him, swallowing around the head of Gale's cock. THAT was unexpected, and Gale couldn't quite keep himself from tightening his grip on Heat as he pulled back, holding him there. Just like he couldn't quite stop himself from thrusting forward, burying himself in the tightness of Heat's throat. And once he'd done it once, Gale CERTAINLY couldn't stop himself from doing it again and again. Especially when Heat was making little encouraging growls that vibrated along his skin....

"Oh, hell, yeah, that's hot," Cielo said, voice thick. He gasped, his hand on Gale's arm tightening as he moaned out of Gale's line of sight.

Somehow, the thought that Cielo had just come from watching him fuck Heat's mouth was what sent Gale over the edge. He moaned through his teeth and almost missed the sight of Heat leaning back, smiling, his lips red and his hand still stroking lazily inside his own shorts. Heat leaned over and grabbed a few tissues from the box on the desk and cleaned himself up, then had the condom off and in the wastebasket before Gale could even string two coherent thoughts together. Heat tucked Gale back in his boxers with a smile. "See? Wasn't that fun?"

"Mmmmhmmm...." Cielo replied, still a friendly, clinging weight at Gale's back.

Gale hmphed and crossed his arms. "Perhaps."

Heat grinned and shrugged, as if to say, "eh, that's as much as I can expect."

Gale coughed and attempted to regain some of his dignity. "I am still writing you up."

Heat scowled, though the scowl wasn't exactly up to Heat's usual standards. Perhaps the orgasm had something to do with that.

Cielo just snickered, "Wouldn't expect anything less from you, man." He kissed Gale on the cheek before letting go. Without the two of them on either side of him, Gale suddenly felt colder for reasons he wasn't exactly sure had only to do with temperature.

He sent them back to their room with a citation form apiece anyway. Though he did let them take their desk chairs back with them.

~End


End file.
